1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail press structure, and more particularly to a nail press structure of a nail ejection gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nail ejection gun in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 primarily comprises a frame body 1 having a front end transversely provided with a nail outlet seat 2, and longitudinally connected with a nail magazine 3. The nail outlet seat 2 includes a panel 201, and a nail plate 202 coupled with each other. The nail magazine 3 includes a magazine seat 301, and a magazine plate 302 assembled with the magazine seat 301. The magazine plate 302 is formed with transverse slots 303 and 304, and a drive plate 305 pivoted between transverse slots 303 and 304. An inverted L-shaped retaining plate 306 is locked on the bottom of the drive plate 305, and a chamber 307 is formed between the retaining plate 306 and the magazine seat 301 for receiving nails 4. A plurality of scales 308 are provided on one side of the slot 304, for facilitating adjusting the nails 4 of different lengths.
In use, the user has to previously adjust the drive plate 305 according to the length of the nail 4, to have a correct scale according to indication of the scales 308 of the magazine plate 302, so that the retaining plate 306 may form a proper chamber 307 previously. Next, the nails 4 may slide into the chamber 307, while the nail pusher 309 is rested on the nails 4, so that the nails 4 may be placed in the chamber 307 and retained by the retaining plate 306.
However, for facilitating displacement of the drive plate 305, the tension of the magazine seat 301 on the retaining plate 306 is very important. The drive plate 305 is not easily moved if the tension is too tight, and the nails are easily detached if the tension is too loose. In addition, the retaining plate 306 and the nail push portion 310 may be used to position the nails, but the conventional nail ejection gun is not provided with any member to position the nails in the longitudinal direction, so that the nails are also easily detached.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a nail press structure of a nail ejection gun that may be available to various nails without needing adjustment, and may prevent displacement of the nails.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a nail press structure of a nail ejection gun, comprising: a frame body having an end side transversely provided with a nail outlet seat, and longitudinally connected with a nail magazine, the nail magazine including a magazine seat, and an L-shaped magazine plate assembled with the magazine seat, such that a plurality of nails may be received in a space defined between the magazine seat and the magazine plate, a top face of the magazine seat formed with a plurality of longitudinal magazine grooves, a bottom of the magazine plate formed with a hollow plate locked at a top portion of a front section of the magazine seat; wherein,
a plurality of elastic members are placed between the magazine seat and the magazine plate, and opposite located to an upper position of the magazine grooves;
a plurality of nail press members are placed in the magazine grooves, located between the magazine seat and the elastic members, and are pressed by the elastic members.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.